Why Don't We Go There
by Sparkling Draco
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy can't stand each other and can't be more opposite. But what happens when Malfoy starts acting differently? Making Hermione rethink everything she's ever thought about him. Hard as they try, fate seems to have other things in mind for the two, making life difficult for the both of them. Read & Review :) Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on a seat opposite my 3 best friends, Harry Potter, and, Ronald and Ginny Wealsey.

I could still feel Harry's eyes boring into me as I angrily turned the page of Hogwarts: A History.

Ron had just argued with me about Viktur Krum, he had found an owl that Viktur had sent to me during the holidays. Ronald saw that Viktur had asked me to go visit him. Keeping myself calm I tried to explain to him that Viktur asked that in almost every letter, and that I had refused his offers.

But when Ronald had once again said I shouldn't be talking to him at all, my anger flared up and I ended up yelling a silencing charm at him, temporarily taking his voice.

Eventually Ginny was the one who broke the silence.

"Hermione, don't you think Ron has learnt his lesson by now?" She asked tentatively, probably wondering if i'd silence her as well. "I'm sure if Ron knows what's good for him, he'll shut up" She added pointedly at Ronald. I quietly muttered the counter curse to the charm I'd put on him, pointing my wand at his face.

"Thanks" Ron muttered.

"I didn't do it for you Ronald, I did it for Ginny"

"Um, so this should be a fun year" Harry cut in, so that we couldn't continue our arguement.

"Why?" I asked turning to Harry

"We have that dance -" Harry was cut off by a weird noise coming from Ron.

"_Another_ dance? I think the Yule Ball was enough dance for a lifetime thanks." He groaned.

"Sorry Ron, it's compulsary. Hey, atleast you dont have to wear those ghastly dress robes that mum gave you. You've grown about a foot since then." Ginny said, always seeing the bright side of things.

All Ron did was groan and mutter about the dance until Harry had enough and yelled at him to shut up or he'd have me put another Silencing Charm on him again, which I said I'd be more than happy to do.

On the way to Hogsmeade it had started raining, I had always been infatuated with the sky. The way the stars and clouds floated throughout it, but what I loved most was the way the rain made it look. I must have been staring out of the window for quite a while because I was brought back into the room by Ginny saying that it was time to go to the carriages.

It was extra chilly in the carriages this time and I knew it would be a colder winter.

"A few words of wisdom before we retire. The forbidden forest is out-of-bounds to all students. And the caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to warn you all that any products purchased from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes will be confiscated. And last but not least the Defense Against The Dark Arts position will be filled this year by our very own Professor Snape"

With that the whole Gryffindow table groaned and when I looked over at the Slytherin table I could see that they thought this news was fabulous. All except once person on their table, Draco Malfoy. Maybe sensing that he was being watched, Draco looked up and caught my eye, without thinking I smiled at him. Suprisingly, he smiled back, a few seconds of staring at eachother and Draco seemed to notice what was happening, and the sneer that he seemed to have on his face permanently found its way onto his features again, I looked down embarrassed with my cheeks red. When I felt brave enough, I slowly looked back towards his table and almost thought I saw him quickly look away from me and towards Professor Dumbledore.

"I hope you all liked the feast, off to bed now, pip pip!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed, clicking his fingers.

"Hermione and I have to get the first years, see you in the common room." Ron said to Harry and Ginny as we walked off.

"Okay, Gryffindor first years over here please!" I yelled, trying to be heard over the sound of the other prefects telling their first years briefly about the rules of Hogwarts.

"Okay everybody watch out for the stairs because they tend to move around a lot." Ron said, and as he said that, the staircase we were on decided to change course.

"Alright everybody, this portrait here is the one that leads to our common room. You must know that you cant tell anyone outside of our house the password" I said.

"Do you want to say it?" I asked Ron

"I...Uh... I can't remember it" Ronald said meekly.

"Gosh Ronald, we were just told it a few minutes ago!" I said and Ron blushed, his skin turning almost the same colour as his hair. "Antipodean Opaleye" I said and smiled in satisfaction when i heard all the first years "ooh" and "ahh".

Once in the common room, all the first years gathered around Ron and I, Ronald spoke first.

"The boys dorm is up those stairs and on the right."

"And the girls dormitory is up those stairs and on the left" I said and Ron added "Now off to bed all of you!"

"You didn't need to say that Ron..." I told him as all the first years rushed up the stairs obviously intimidated by Ronald.

_Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day if Ron is going to scare all the students half to death_. I thought as I slowly climbed the stairs to the prefects dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early in the morning, knowing I would never be able to get back to sleep, I got out of bed and had a shower to get ready for my first day of classes, I had a study break first. Usually I would fill this time with homework or something else work related, but because it was only the first day and I didn't know the syllabus, I grabbed my worn out copy of Hogwarts: A History and walked down to the common room after I had gotten dressed in my school robes. As I had expected - it was only 6:30AM - the common room was pretty empty only a couple of people were sitting around, getting ready for class. I went to a comfy chair in front of the fireplace and settled down to read my book.

"Excuse me?" I looked up to see a nervous looking first year boy, "I'm sorry to bother you," he added looking at my book.

"No it's okay" I said with a polite smile, "What can I help you with?"

"Well I was wondering if you could tell me where the Potions classroom is?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, of course, it's in the Dungeons" I said smiling and then added "Do you know where that is?" when I saw his black expression, the boy shook his head to say no.

"Well that's okay, I'll walk you there after breakfast" I offered him, closing my book.

"Are you sure? Won't that make you late for your class?" He asked me with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I'm sure, I'm a prefect it's my responsibility." I told him with a sincere smile on my face, " I don't have a class this morning".

"Thank you so much" The boy said smiling for the first time.

"No problem, wait for me out the front of The Great Hall when you finish eating okay?"

"Okay, thank you again. I was worried Professor Snape would give me detention for being late, I heard he isn't nice." He told me, looking relieved.

"He's not that bad" I lied, repressing a sigh, remembering my Potion classes.

By now I could see Ginny, Ron and Harry walking down from their dormitories.

"Well I'm going to breakfast now, I'll see you when I finish" I said as I waved him goodbye and walked over to meet my friends.

"Made a new friend have you, Hermione?" Harry asked, grinning at the boy I was talking to just before.

"He just asked me where Potions was. So I told him I would walk him there." I told them smiling.

"Ooh, going for a younger man are you?" Ginny laughed, I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny Ginerva," I replied, using her full name that I knew she hated. I laughed when I heard her groan a 'shut up'.

"Alright, lets get to breakfast" Ron said, talking for the first time.

"Okay" Harry said and we walked down to The Great Hall.

After eating breakfast Harry and Ronald had Divination and Ginny had History of Magic, I walked out of the front of The Great Hall and found the boy waiting for me.

"Hello" I said as I approached him with a smile on my face.

"Hi" He said shyly.

"Potions is this way" I said and led him down the steps, towards the Dungeons. "So what's your name?"

"James"

"Hi James, my name's Hermione," I said, to which he just smiled. The rest of the walk was quiet when we came to the Potion classroom, there were only a few students outside so James was early.

"Well this is the Potion class, Professor Snape should be here soon" I said, looking around the hallway.

"Thanks" James said quietly, smiling at me happily.

"It's okay, if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." I said smiling, then turned around and walked back up the corridor.

When I rounded the corner I ran into someone, I would have fallen to the ground but the person had their arms around my waist.

I looked up to see Draco Malfoy peering down at me curiously.

"What are you doing down here Granger? Don't you have class?" I heard him say, but I couldn't help but just stare at him. Has his eyes always sparkled like that? I thought and then mentally slapped myself, That's Malfoy you're thinking about Hermione!

"What's it to you, Weasel?" I answered back, suddenly aware that his arms were still around my waist and also aware of the electric current running through my body from his touch. This is weird, I thought as I roughly pulled out of his hold on me.

"Ouch Granger, bit aggressive today are you?" Malfoy said, feigning hurt. But there was something in his eyes, something he was trying very hard to hide. Is it... no. I cut off that thought before it could continue. It's Draco Malfoy, git of the century. Remember that Hermione.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy" I hissed adding as much venom into my words as I could. Malfoy looked a bit taken aback by my outburst but it was quickly masked by a sneer.

"With a temper like that you could pass as a Slytherin, Granger. Too bad you've got bad blood." He said with a smirk.

I don't know why but that hurt more than it usually did. I know calling someone a mudblood is horrible, and saying they have bad blood is pretty much the same thing; but this was Draco Malfoy I was talking to, he can't have one conversation without saying the word or referring something to Muggle-Borns. I stared at him for a moment, shocked at the casual way he had offended me, shocked at the way it affected me and at the same time; willing my eyes not to tear up.

I will not give Malfoy the satisfaction, I thought as I stepped around Malfoy and tried to walk away, a pale white hand reached out and stopped me.

"Granger, I... I didn't-" I cut Malfoy off by pulling his hand off my arm despite the electric current I felt from my hand on his wrist and his hand on my arm. This has to stop.

"Save it" I tried to say but it came out as a whimper of sobs, just brilliant Hermione, I mentally cursed myself, I walked up the hallway and could faintly hear him sigh and then the sound of footsteps before I was out of hearing range. As I walked up the stairs to the common room I couldn't help the tears that started to leak. Stupid Malfoy.


End file.
